real_life_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimitrios Pagourtzis
Dimitrios Pagourtzis (October 12th, 2000 - ) is a school shooter who killed 10 people and wounded 13 others at Santa Fe High School in Santa Fe, Texas. He was born to Greek immigrant parents. According to students, Dimitrios was an odd character who preferred to wear a trench coat almost every day (much like Columbine shooters Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold), even in the heat. He was also described as a reserved character who kept to himself and didn't talk to many people. Pagourtzis had indicated in his journals that he was suicidal. According to at least one witness, Pagourtzis was the victim of bullying by multiple students and coaches. Santa Fe High School Shooting On May 18th, 2018; Pagourtzis had walked into an art classroom at around 7:40 AM armed with a Remington 870 shotgun and a .38 caliber revolver, both of which were legally owned by his father. A student who had been injured in the shooting claimed Pagourtzis walked into the classroom, pointed at another student, and shouted "I'm going to kill you." before firing shots. A number of students had barricaded themselves into a storage closet, to which Pagourtzis tried to breach by firing shotgun rounds through the door. After Pagourtzis had exited the art room, the students hiding in the closet left to try and barricade that art room door, but before they could, Pagourtzis had kicked open the door, spotted a student they were targeting, yelled "Surprise" and shot them square in the chest. The shooting had lasted a total of 25 minutes before police were able to subdue and arrest him. Sentence Pagourtzis was booked into the Galveston County Jail on capital murder charges without bond. However, Texas prosecutors have announced they won't seek the death penalty due to a supreme court rulling deeming the death penalty for minors cruel and unsual. If convicted, he faces a maximum sentence of 40 years to life. Victims Teachers This is a list of educators who had died in the shootings. Only 2 were female. The victim's names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time that they were killed. # Glenda Ann Perkins, substitute teacher - November 11, 1953 (64 years) # Cynthia Tisdale, teacher's aide - May 25, 1954 (63 years) Students This is a list of students who had died in the shootings. In total, 8 were killed. 4 of the victims were male while 4 were female. One was a foreign exchange student from Pakistan. The victim's names are followed by their date of birth, and their age at the time that they were killed. # Jared Conrad Black - May 16, 2001 (17 years) # Shana Fisher - May 9, 2002 (16 years) # Christian Riley Garcia - January 8, 2003 (15 years) # Aaron Kyle McLeod - February 20, 2003 (15 years) # Angelique Ramirez - January 26, 2003 (15 years) # Sabika Sheikh - October 3, 2000 (17 years) # Christopher Stone - October 19, 2000 (17 years) # Kimberly Vaughan - August 12, 2003 (14 years) Gallery RSZUFNMKFJC6H5O6YB4UYTAJAY.jpg|T-Shirt with "Born to Kill" printing (Left) and the trenchcoat (Right) that was found on the suspect's facebook account. shackledboy.jpg|Dimitrios Pagourtzis in court. Recentmugshot.jpg|Dimitrios Pagourtzis in a 2019 mugshot. 9618f03db81443719b29782d0db92f42-780x1199.jpg|Photo from his facebook page. Category:List Category:Mass Shooters Category:Serial Killer Category:Abusers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sadists Category:Imprisoned Category:Male Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:School Shooters Category:Tragic Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Xenophobes Category:Misogynists Category:Modern Villains Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Young villains Category:Obsessed Category:Stalker Category:Surprise Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Homicidal Category:Nihilists Category:Copycats Category:One-Man Army Category:Living Villains Category:Misopedists Category:Anti-LGBT Category:Anti-Christian Category:Anti-Semetic Category:Islamophobes